La vengeance du prince démon!
by darkyshambles
Summary: Harry, après avoir tué voldy se fait trahir par tout ceux en qui il croyait, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid,même pour un démon.HP/BB


**Genre :  UA .Un peu de Romance/Aventure/un peu sombre**

**Pairing: Pour ma première fic un Harry/Bella il n'y en a pas beaucoup.**

**Disclamer: Tout est à JK ROWLING à part peut être certains personnages**

**Note de l'auteur: Lu! C'est ma 1er alors s'ils vous plais pardonnez moi pour les futur fautes d'orthographes.(je suis nul )et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews bonnes ou mauvaises**

**Résumé : Harry, après avoir tué voldy se fait trahir par tout ceux en qui il croyait, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, même pour un démon . **

Bonne Lecture ^^ !!

-notenotenote-

« pensés »

-paroles

-notenotenote-

**Prologue :**

Il fessait noir dans ce cachot lugubre et humide dont renfermait l'ancien élu Harry Potter.

Tout en regardant l'eau tomber à travers les barreaux de fer de la célèbre prison d'Askaban

Il repensait à la façon dont ceux en qui il croyait l'avaient abandonnés.

_Flash back :_

_Harry Potter était entourée de corps de femmes ,d'enfants , d'hommes et de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ,l'odeur du sang et des organes sortant du corps des victimes donnait une vision cauchemardesque d'une journée enneigée ,mais pourpre à l'odeur de putréfaction ._

_Il avait du mal à rester debout et ne pas mourir ,mais grâce au bonheur d avoir gagné enfin cette guerre, mais aussi de retrouver sa petite amie Hermione Granger il avait résisté. Enfin sa souffrance était finie ,le reste de sa vie pourrait être tranquille lui travaillant en tant qu'Auror et sa petite amie elle en langue-de-plombs._

_« Enfin une vie sans malédiction….une vie tranquille »_

_Il marchait jonchant les corps, il voulait aller jusqu'à la plate-forme de transplanage pour se faire guérir à Poudlard ,mais ses forces s'amenuisait avec de multiples sorts vaudous, nécromanciens et quelques impardonnables il allait peut être mourir ._

_« Alalal le célèbre survivant ,l'élu mourir si près du bute, un peu pitoyable ahah ,mais je dois essayer »_

_Il était à présent à terre rampant sur le sol rougis, essayant à tout prit d'atteindre le point de chute mais n'y arrivait pas sombrant ainsi dans un léger coma entendant quand même tout ce qui se passait autour de lui .13 Ombres venaient d'apparaitre sur le champ de bataille qui n'étaient autres que le grand Albus Dumbledore ,Drago Malefoy,Hermione Granger,La famille Wesley sans les jumeaux et Ginny, le Ministre Fudge ,Rémus Lupin ,Thonks et deux agents du ministère._

_Le loup-garou et la petite amie du survivant se précipitèrent sur lui essayant de sentir son pout._

- _Ouf harry est vivant. Hermione affichait un sourire ravi enlevant sa main de son bien aimée_

- _Tant mieux c'est le plus important et à ce que je vois Harry nous à permis de gagner cette guerre. sourit lui aussi lupin_

- _Qui nous dis que ce n'est pas lui qui à tué toutes ces personnes innocentes .avoua faussement triste le ministre de la magie. Ce ne serai pas la première fois que ce jeune homme montre son instabilité et sa folie, n'est ce pas ?!_

- _Certainement Mr le ministre je crains fort que Mr Potter est pu très bien orchestrer cette sauvagerie au nom de voldemort pour ne pas le discréditer envers ses fans et donc augmenter sa popularité et prendre votre place Mr Fudge._

- _Mais…Directeur Harry ne ferai jamais ça et puis il n'aimait pas sa popularité ,ni la politique , si vous l'accusez à tord il sera envoyée à Askaban , même sans Détraqueurs cet endroit est terrible, surtout a vie. Eclata Hermione en larmes,ayant peur de perdre celui quel aimait._

_Le loup-garou et Thonks eux ne disaient rien baissant la tête comme un petit toutou soumis devant les événements futur Oh oui ils les savaient, mais ils étaient soumis à la botte de ce shooté au citron et ne pouvaient rien révéler, ni penser sur ceux ci hélas ,c'est avec un air soudainement lasse et noir envers Le directeur et chef de L'ordre de la dinde grillé que Lupin pensait._

_« James,Lily,Sirius pardonnez –moi de ne pas avoir pu protéger Harry, mais dès que je serai libérer du shooté au citron je lui ferai les pires souffrances et libérerais Harry de sa futur prison et puis il aura bientôt ses 16 ans ,les fameux pouvoirs dont tu m'avait parlé vont se réveiller Lily »_

- _Votre désaccord envers ma parole et celle de votre directeur prouve votre bon sens faussée par ce pseudo héro et donc sa dangerosité miss Granger ,je crains devoir le mettre sous fer après soin à Poudlard bien entendu…que pensez vous de cela Mr Dumbledor ?_

- _Mmm ce genre de personnage ne mérite pas les soins ,mais puisqu'il a battu Voldemort pourquoi pas ,mais devant les preuves que nous avons, qui sont très flagrante ,je crois par les pouvoirs qui m'on été conférer, de dispenser Mr Potter de procès et l'envoyer dans une cellule de niveau 6 à Askaban._

- _Ainsi est votre décision et elle en sera fait ainsi .dit le ministre avec un grand sourire hypocrite._

- _Mais bon sens faites quelques choses Professeur lupin,Thonks,Ron et vous la famille Wesley, c'est pas possible réagissaient ,ils sont entrain de commettre une injustice et c'est quand même Harry Potter ,ton ami Ron, votre septièmes fils Mme Wesley, votre neveu professeur. Hermione était en larmes, son monde venait de s effondrer ,elle voyait la vérité en face maintenant, les gens quel considérés comme sa famille n'étaient que des lâches et ne recherchaient que le pouvoir derrière cette main tendu vers les sorciers appelé 'lumière' ._

_Ron n'était en aucun cas touché par les paroles de sa meilleur amie comme le reste de sa famille présente et Drago aux contraire de Lupin et de Thonks qui ne pouvaient rien faire._

- _De toute façon, je ne peux plus garder ce silence sur tout ce qu'avait fait Harry et de son instabilité, par exemple depuis ma première année il ma détruit ma vie en s'appropriant ma popularité dans la maison Gryffondor et ma trainé dans la boue comme certain amis de ma maison, hélas les peu de personnes qui aurait put témoigner sont morts aujourd'hui tué surement par lui ,Alalala j'ai essayer de l'arrêter ,que c'était mal, mais je n'est pas oser m'interposer avec ma baguette, c'était mon ami quand même ,enfin voila j'ai enfin dévoilé la vérité et il sera punis pour ses fautes. Ron le Visage faussement triste alla se caller dans les bras de sa mère en souriant sans que personnes ne voient à part les complices de la futur chute de Potter._

_« je vais enfin récupérer le peu de pouvoirs qu'avait Potter sur ces abrutis de sorciers , à moi Gloire et Fortune ahahah et en plus j'ai le plus beau blond à mes côtés »_

_Pensa Ron en regardant Drago avec un petit sourire dont la victime lui rendit en pensant lui aussi la même chose._

_-Je demande évidemment la dissolution du compte Potter à Gringott et que son Argent soi versée au Ministère ainsi qu'un dédommagement de 4 Million pour vous Mr le Directeur et la famille Wesley ,ainsi que 2 Million pour Mr Malefoy activiste de cette guerre, cela va de soi dit Fudge avec un grand sourire Colgate._

_-MMm cela vas être dur les gobelins de voudront surement pas dilapider le compte Potter Mr le Ministre ,mais je crois que cela pourrait s'arranger, La peur que les autres ont de perdre leurs famille peut aussi parfois s'avérer utile . Proposa Drago qui prenait la parole pour la première fois._

_-Ma fois cela est une bonne idée Mr Malefoy , votre intelligence est des plus aiguisé le Directeur avec un grand sourire._

_-Merci Monsieur, je vous retourne ce compliment, votre âge avancée ne vous à pas fait perdre la tête, malgré les propos de certaines personnes._

_Hermione était là, se taisant et réfléchissant à toute allure pour sauver son Prince rien que pour elle, mais ne trouva rien et le cas de son amour s'aggravait de plus en plus au fil de la conversation._

_-Pour le cas de Miss Granger je vous laisse mains libres Mr Wesley,Mr Malefoy , je suppose que vous allez savoir changer son état d'esprit au plus vite ,sur ce je crois que nous pouvons y aller._

_11 ombres plus le survivant quittaient la plaine ensanglantée pour Poudlard ayant pour dernier regard sur la plaine une Hermione apeuré se fessant violer par son pire ennemi et son ancien ami. Harry toujours dans son demi inconscience essayait de se débattre pour sauver sa belle, mais l'espoir était vain._

_Fin du flash-back._

Une seul larme perlé sur la joue du survivant repensant a ce jour maudit où sa vie c'est terminée . 2 jours plus tard après ce jour ,il avait reçu la visite de son oncle Lupin et de Thonks lui expliquant que Hermione était morte violée et qu'ils n'étaient plus sous l 'emprise de Dumbledor qui était maintenant Chef de l'Angleterre (officieusement bien sur ,Fudge est toujours aux pouvoirs ) semant la discorde parmi les créatures magiques qui n'ont nul part où aller et sont marqués comme du batailles.

Regardant les vagues par les barreaux de sa cellule ,il entendit des pas venir vers la porte de sa cellule, il se remit vite a terre tout en jouant la comédie sur son état mental pour amoindrir la surveillance du shooté.

La porte s'ouvrit et une magnifique femme aux cheveux noir encrassée par la prison habillé dans un simple aillons entra dans la cellule accompagné d'un auror qui refermait la porte de la cellule après son passage.

« Elle » pensa t'il surprit

« lui » pensa-t-elle avec espoir

Fin

J'espère que se premier chapitre vous a plus et m'étaient des coms^^ .


End file.
